I Will Never Love Ranma Saotome!
by Kirro
Summary: One Shot. Akane can't sleep so she decides to write in her journal. Ranma inturrupts her with a late-night visit
1. Story

Why is it your best work always and only comes to you AFTER 12am? *sigh*  
  
" Spoken dialogue "  
  
( My random comments ^_~ )  
  
* Sounds *  
  
^ Written words ^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's characters, I just play with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^6 - 4 - 03  
  
It's after midnight and I can't sleep. Big surprise. I can never sleep after having and argument with Ranma. It's just. grrr.. That boy gets on my nerves some times! Scratch that, ALL the time! I don't even know why I let him get to me. No, that's a lie. I do know. I just don't want to admit it. And you know what? Nothing and no one is going to make me. I'll never say it, I won't even write it! Nothing will ever get me to admit that I lo. That was a close one. You thought you had me didn't you? Thought I would cave and admit it. But I can't, it hurts too much.  
  
I never meant to let it get this far. At first, everything was great. I had a new friend! Then. I don't know. It was something he said or something he did. All I know is, to me, he was starting to become more then just a friend in my heart. Ooh I fought it. I really truly honestly did. I couldn't let it happen. What if it ruined our friendship? What if the feelings didn't stop at "like"? And then of course, there's the big million yen question: How does Ranma feel? But I can answer that one easily. That hentai baka couldn't give a rat's ass about me. To put it plainly. He's got his hands full with Ukyo the cute fiancée and Shampoo the sexy fiancée. Not to mention every other girl in Nerima who would die to have him notice her.  
  
So I tried to stop it at infatuation. But there was nothing I could do. I argued with him, I insulted him, I beat him up, I lectured myself countless hours on end. But nothing worked. I started to like him. But this is where it ends I swear! There is no way that I will EVER fall in lo. I won't even write the words. Nuh uh! I do not, nor will I ever love Ranma Saotome! ^  
  
Akane jumped slightly as she heard a slight knock on her door.  
  
"Y-yes?"   
  
"Akane, it's Ranma." Ranma had gotten tired of lying awake in his room and had decided to get a glass of water. When he passed Akane's room, he had noticed her light still on.  
  
"Oh come one in." Akane placed the cap back on her pen and set her diary and pen on the nightstand. "Did you need something Ranma?" Akane asked as he shuffled into the room and closed the door behind himself.  
  
"It's a quarter to one in the morning. What are you still doing up?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
Ranma smiled sheepishly, habitually scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, you?"  
  
Akane smiled. "Me neither."  
  
Ranma plopped down on the foot of Akane's bed and sat cross-legged, facing her. "Are you usually up in the middle of the night like this?"  
  
"No, usually only after I've had a fight." Akane trailed off, starring at her lap.  
  
After a moment, Ranma began slowly. "Um Akane, a-about this afternoon. I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean."  
  
"It's ok Ranma." Akane interrupted him.  
  
"No, no it's not. I shouldn't have."  
  
"Look, I said it's fine!" Akane stated firmly, cutting him off again.  
  
Ranma stared at his hands clasped loosely in his lap. He hadn't really meant to hurt Akane's feelings that afternoon. And he hated it when she was sad or angry. But when he tried to apologize. Ranma let out a sigh of frustration. Then, something on Akane's desk caught his eye. It was the latest issue of his favorite manga series.  
  
"You read Inu Yasha?" Ranma asked a little surprised.  
  
"Huh? Um yeah. Wait, you do too?" Akane's interest was piqued.  
  
"Of course. It's only the best manga ever written!"  
  
"I know!" Akane said with a smile. "Ok you have to tell me, who are you rooting for, Kikyo or Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome of course! Who in their right mind would root for Kikyo? I mean she's great but c'mon, she's dead!" Ranma replied.  
  
The next hour consisted of discussions, arguments, comparisons, and of course, lots of laughter.  
  
After her current fit of giggles subsided, Akane glanced at her alarm clock. "Wow."  
  
"What?" Ranma inquired.  
  
"A whole hour has gone by. Aren't you supposed to have called me an uncute, fat tomboy or something by now?"  
  
Ranma could see that underneath the humor of the taunt lay real and honest hurt. She took those insults he carelessly threw at her on a daily if not hourly basis to heart.  
  
"Akane I. I'm so sorry. I-I'm such an idiot. Y-you are not uncute and certainty not fat. You are a tomboy, but that's one of the best things about you. I-I don't really know why I say those things. But I do know that it's wrong of me." "Ranma. It doesn't matter." Akane tried to dismiss the matter, a slight blush warming her cheeks.  
  
"Yes it does matter Akane. Because I hurt you." He held up a hand to dispel her denials, "I can see it in your eyes. And that makes it all the worse. I can see that it hurts you, and yet I keep doing it. I-I'm not exactly sure why. I know that I never want to purposely hurt you Akane. I-I think the thing I hate the most in this world, even worse then cats, " He let out a shudder, "Is to see you hurt. I would never let anyone else hurt you. Yet, I do it myself. That definitely matters."  
  
Akane stared at Ranma's serious face. She took a moment to process what he had just said to her. He hated to see her hurt. He wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. He cared about her.  
  
"Worse then cat's, huh?"  
  
"I don't think you'll ever know." He said off handedly as he stretched with a yawn and rose to the door. "Good night."  
  
"Wait! Know what?"  
  
"How much you mean to me, silly tomboy." With that he left her room, closing her door behind him.  
  
Akane sat in silence for a while until finally, she picked up her diary and uncapped her pen.  
  
I love Ranma Saotome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Occ I know. But I had fun with this. It's 1:56 am and I couldn't sleep. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry I wasted your time. If you did like it, or have some constructive criticism (which I could always use) send reviews. The more the merrier. Anyway, Until the next time I write something. Adios! 


	2. Song

I thought this went along well with my little one-shot so I decided to add it. This is actually the song Megara from Disney's Hurcules sings.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that  
  
(Backup Singers)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
(Backup Singers)  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
  
(Backup Singers)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
  
(Backup Singers)  
Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
(Backup Singers)  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
  
(Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
(She wont say it)  
Get off my case  
(Shut Up, shut up)  
I won't say it  
  
(Backup Singers)  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love  
  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Oh and by the way. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews on this. But as the summary stated, this is a ONE shot. Meaning, I'm sorry but, I'm done. The story is done. No more, fin, etc. 


End file.
